


Do it for Me

by PastelMoonBb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, CEO Kuroo, Exotic Dancer, F/M, Sugar Daddy, sugar daddy kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMoonBb/pseuds/PastelMoonBb
Summary: I got lazy and used a song name for a title oh well*CEO/Sugar Daddy Kuroo and exotic dancer reader anyone?A work in progress, I'll add tags as they are needed.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

“If you don't hurry we are going to be late again!” your friend called out from the kitchen as she shoved a granola bar into her mouth. 

“Okay, okay!” you called back as you sprayed your hair down one last time tossing the hairspray back into the basket you kept all your hair products in. You grabbed a pair of earrings carefully threading them through the hole as you ran out the door to meet Hanako in her car. 

“Honestly, you need to start waking up earlier y/n.” she laughed as her foot stomped the gas sending the small car screeching out into the streets. You pulled the visor down in front of you, unphased by your friend's chaotic driving as you touched up your makeup in the mirror. You weren't worried about being late. The owner of the small exclusive nightclub you both worked at was very bad at hiding his favorites and Hana and you were obviously at the top of his list. He wouldn't dream of letting the two of you go. Not only were both of you the main dancers, but your diverse skills allowed you to tend the bar and pick up the waitresses slack. The two of you even teamed up one night to throw out a patron that was getting too rowdy while the security guard was busy with something else. All while wearing stilettos. You didn't mind being spread thin at work, it was nice to change things up every now and then. 

“Good morning girls!” he smiled as you entered the dressing room. 

“It’s 6 p.m. Tomo.” You joked with a smile.

“Don't act like you didn't just roll out of bed five minutes ago princess.” he teased back. 

“Does it look like I just rolled out of bed?” You chided, fluffing your hair up in the mirror.

“Of course not, you two always look like a million dollars.” 

“He means that literally because of all the money we make him.” Hana elbowed your ribs. 

“What can I say, you're not wrong.” He wraps his arms around both of you. “This place would go under without you girls here.” 

“Awww Tomo, you don't give yourself enough credit.” Hana drug her fingers down his chest kissing him on the cheek. Another reason he would never let the two of you go, Hanako and Tomo had been secretly dating for a few months now. You weren't sure why they kept it a secret, especially when the flirting was so obvious. 

“So what's it gonna be tonight, did anyone call in?” you asked hoping you would be able to dance tonight since you were wearing a new lingerie set. 

“You girls will be center stage tonight. I heard there might be a big CEO taking his company out tonight, so you can get big bucks off of them.” he nudged. 

Perfect, you thought. Office guys were always generous with cash after being stuck inside all day. You followed Hanako around, setting everything up and doing some last-minute cleaning while the bar started to fill up. You went back to the dressing rooms making any adjustments you needed and touching up your hair and makeup before setting off towards the stage. 

The lights dimmed signaling that the dancers were making their appearance. The music changed to a more slow and sensual pace and your body came to life. Nothing filled you with more confidence than being up on stage dancing. The music flowed through your body as you chased it with your fingertips. Paper bills were starting to litter the stage as you danced around them. You were in your own little world completely ignorant of the men and women fawning over you below. It was still too early to pay them any attention, you always left them begging for more, forcing them to drop more cash if they wanted it. However, tonight you had an uneasy feeling of being watched. You were used to eyes being on you, but this was different. You scanned the room as you turned trying to pinpoint the source. As you gripped the pole in front of you and leaned back, you opened your eyes and were locked with the gaze that you had felt creeping up your spine all night. 

Through the haze of the bar you saw a pair of cat-like eyes studying your every move. They belonged to a man with dark hair and sharp features. He was dressed in a well tailored suit, choosing to shed the suit jacket exposing his muscles that were confined and obviously struggling to break through the button up and vest. He was sitting in a VIP booth, hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped together at his lips. Judging by his appearance, and air of superiority, he had to be the CEO Tomo mentioned earlier. 

Having finally captured your attention, he raised an eyebrow and lowered his hands that we're obstructing his jaw to reveal a sinister smirk. A chill crept up your spine causing you to shiver and you shook it off. It didn't go unnoticed by him as you swore he laughed while sitting back lazily, crossing an ankle over his knee. You pulled yourself back up and turned to face him. One of his coworkers, you assumed, leaned into his ear trying to get his attention but he waved them off never breaking eye contact with you. You slid down the pole against your back, crouching down and running your hands over your thighs before reaching your knees and spreading them apart. The man watching you threw his head back and laughed darkly. The way the corners of his lips turned up when he smiled was sinful and you wanted to see more of it. Taking note of all the hands thrust in the air at your feet holding bills of different values, you decided to tease the handsome stranger a little longer. 

You made your way around the stage, blowing kisses and getting too close for comfort to anyone offering you a tip. You would squat down, allowing the greedy men to place dollars in the side straps of your g-string or crawl on all fours letting a few lucky patrons slip cash between your breasts. One of those lucky guys happened to be right in front of the man you were secretly teasing. He was still seated in the booth sipping a dark liquor from a whiskey glass. He watched you intently as you pulled the man in front of you up by his tie and kissed him on the cheek as he slipped you a twenty. The drunken man fell back and stumbled a little, rubbing his cheek as his friends around him were clapping him on the back and cheering him on. 

Over in the VIP booth, the handsome stranger had turned his head to his coworker sitting next to him whispering something in his ear before looking back at you and curling his finger at you, beckoning you over to him. You shot him a sultry smile before turning away and going back to dancing. Your time was going to be up soon, so he could wait a little longer. Upon turning back around, you weren't surprised to see his eyes still glued to you, but now he had a crisp hundred dollar bill folded between his fingers held in front of his face. 

Normally you would never give attention like this to a customer, but this one was drawing you in. Regardless of his status and finances, he was the most attractive man that had ever stepped foot in this club. The way he looked at you all night, never taking his eyes off you and giving you that devilish smirk was making your knees weak. As if your hesitation was apparent, a man sitting next to him with silver and black hair snatched the bill out of his hands and tucked it into the front of the dark-haired man's pants. Another man sitting with them who looked quieter and more reserved than the first friend seemed to be scolding the silver-haired man while cleaning the lenses of his glasses. Unbothered by the scolding and to your surprise, the silver-haired man hooked his finger under the quiet ones chin and pulled him in for a kiss leaving him blushing as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. 

You brought your attention back to the CEO, he looked down to the money hanging over his belt then back at you before lifting his hands into a shrug and clasping them behind his head and leaning his head back into them. You slipped off the stage unnoticed while his eyes were closed. He peeked back up at the stage looking for your reaction but his expression faltered when he noticed you were gone. Just as the silver-haired man elbowed him in the ribs he saw you sauntering towards him. He straightened himself and readjusted his tie, bringing his leg down to rest bedside the other. 

“So, I finally got your attention?” his voice was low and smooth as the question rolled off his lips. “Why don't you join us?” he patted his knee bringing back that devilish grin.

You accepted his invitation, lowering yourself into his lap as he wrapped an arm around you and rested it on your bare thigh, curling a finger under your garter belt. They weren't supposed to touch you, but no one was paying attention and you could make an exception for him. “This for me?” you smiled reaching for the bill still tucked into his pants. He grabbed your wrist. 

“Not so fast sweetheart. I want something from you first.” 

You turned away from him and crossed your arms. “Sorry, but you've got the wrong establishment if that's how you think this works.” 

He gripped your chin and pulled you back to him. “You don't even know what I was gonna ask for yet.” he stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. 

You'd be lying if you told yourself you wouldn't give him anything he asked for. Unbeknownst to him, you were becoming putty in his hands every time he opened his mouth. Yet, you still had a reputation to uphold and didn't want to let him think he had any power over you. 

“Humor me.” you said nonchalantly while pretending to admire your nails after jerking your face out of his grasp. 

“Just your name, that's a pretty fair deal right?” 

“That's a steal!” the silver-haired man chimed in wrapping his arm around him roughly. 

“Thanks Bokuto.” he said shoving him back into who you assumed was his boyfriend after seeing the kiss they shared earlier. 

“Y/n.” you admitted.

“Y/n, ” he repeated, drawing the syllables out slowly, “a deal’s a deal.” his eyes narrowed giving you an invitation to grab the cash between his legs. 

“And what about you? What do I have to do to get your name?” you inquired tucking the money into your bra. 

“I'll let you have a freebie, ” his lips pulled back into a smirk, “you might need it later.” 

You couldn't avoid the rosy pink creeping across your nose and cheeks. He chuckled, a low rumbling sound from deep inside his chest, before resting his chin on your shoulder and whispering in your ear. 

“Kuroo Tetsurou.”


	2. Chapter 2

It took everything you had to stay composed. His low silky voice traveled straight between your thighs. You had a strict rule about sleeping with clients and this one was no different. Someone like him probably tries this with all kinds of girls, you would entertain him and his friends tonight and probably never see him again. You grabbed the whiskey glass out of his hand and lifted it to your lips, hoping a little alcohol would settle your nerves. The dark liquor glided down your throat with ease, this shit was top shelf. 

“And what about your friends, what are their names?” you slid from Kuroo’s onto the silver-haired man’s lap. 

“Bokuto Koutarou, nice to meet you.” he grinned confidently. 

You leaned back lazily, letting your head fall back into the third man's lap looking up at him and caressing his jaw. 

“And you? You're awfully pretty.” You drawled. 

His cheeks flushed bright red, Bokuto smiled, obviously amused. 

“This is Akaaahi, ” Bokuto answered for him before bringing Akaashi’s lips to his own for a small kiss, “he is pretty, isn't he?” 

“You two are adorable.” you giggled resting a palm on each of their cheeks. Bokuto laughed with you and Akaashi smiled at the compliment. 

“You don't think I'm adorable?” Kuroo spoke up and smirked in your direction. 

You raised a leg from his lap, tilting his jaw up with the top of your foot. 

“Hmm, maybe a little.” you answered, trying to sound bored. He gripped your calf and brought your leg back down into his lap. 

“It's kinda lonely being a third wheel over here y’know?” 

“Aww, how sad.” you smiled as you rose from Akaashi’s lap and made your way back to Kuroo, “My break is almost up so I guess you'll have to come up to the stage to see me.” you wrapped an arm around him and placed your other hand on his sharp cheekbone. 

“Looking forward to it.” he grinned. 

You stood up and waved. 

“Bye boys.”

Akaashi and Bokuto both waved while Kuroo watched you walk away. 

The dressing room was busy as girls flitted around fixing their hair and makeup getting ready for their next performances. Hanako walked over to you and handed you a cold water bottle. 

“I see you're trying to get the big tips tonight?” she raised an eyebrow. 

“What are you talking about, I'm just doing my job.” you winked back. 

“Don't get defensive, I'm only joking.” she laughed. 

“Easy money is easy money.” you shrugged. 

“You got that right. That CEO is super hot though, at least. I figured it would be some gross old man.”

“Haha yeah, he's not bad looking. That makes it even easier.” you chuckled nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. 

“Oh baby, you 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 him don't you?” she placed her hands on your shoulders, meeting your eyes in the mirror in front of you. 

“Stop! He's a customer.” you shoved her hands off giggling, “𝑰 don't like mixing business and pleasure.” you glared at her, hinting at her relationship with Tomo. 

She laughed heartily. “You know I would never judge you if you did.”

“I'm just here to get paid and never see any of these guys again.” you sighed before heading back out to the stage. You were stopped short, when a hand reached out and grabbed your arm. 

“Change of plans sweetheart, you're wanted in a VIP room. Specifically requested by name.” Tomo winked at you. 

Your stomach dropped. This man was determined, you thought to yourself. You've entertained dozens of VIP rooms, why were you getting so nervous? This one shouldn't be any different. Except the other guests never set fire to every nerve ending in your body with just a look. In fact, you can't even recall a single man or woman’s face that you've done a private show for in the past because of how uninterested you were in them.

“I just need to run back to the dressing room real quick.” you smiled. 

“Don't keep ‘em waitin’ sweetheart.” 

You stood in the empty dressing room looking at yourself in the mirror. Just an hour, you thought to yourself, one hour and then they will probably leave for the night and you won't have to think about the handsome CEO again. You smoothed your hands over your lingerie, turning around and making sure everything was perfect before heading to the private room. 

As you entered the room, the three of them were sat on the sectional talking and laughing. Kuroo’s eyes cut straight to you as he paused his conversation. Akaashi was seated in Bokuto’s lap, sipping a glass of champagne. His face was flushed from the alcohol and he smiled at you as you greeted them. 

“I thought I told you to come see me on the stage?” you pouted pouring champagne into an empty glass and bringing it to your lips.

“You never said which stage, and it looks like there's one right here.” Kuroo snickered, taking the glass from you. 

“Ah, loopholes, is that how you became CEO of your own company?” you took the glass back and downed it, the tiny bit of alcohol brushing the remainder of your nerves away. You took the stage with confidence as usual, moving your body in time with the music and keeping your eyes off of him if you could help it. 

“Comes with the job sweetheart.” he laughed as he sat back and watched you. 

“Fair enough.” You quipped. Your eyes traveled to the happy couple beside him as you spun around the pole. Bokuto had his face buried in Akaashi’s neck but Akaashi had his eyes glued to you. He was completely mesmerized as you threw your legs up and hooked them around the pole allowing you to be suspended upside down. Your hair pooled on the floor below you and you shot him a sweet smile.

“You wanna try, baby?” You extended a hand to him. 

His face got even redder as he looked down and fisted his shirt in his hands. 

“No, well kind of. Can I really?” He looked back up at you. Bokuto lifted his head up in surprise. 

You came down and grabbed his hand before winking at Bokuto and pulling him up on the stage. 

“First, you’re going to have to lose some of these stiff clothes, may I?” You stood behind him running your hands over the front of his chest out to his arms. You were asking Akaashi, but you peeked around to Bokuto to make sure he was okay with it also. He was bent over with his elbows on his knees and gave you a rushed nod. You smirked as you slowly eased Akaashi’s suit jacket off his shoulders and tossed it to the couch. Bokuto sucked in a breath as your hand snaked around to Akaashi’s throat and you drug your fingers down to start unbuttoning his dress shirt. Your other hand was on his hip guiding it along with yours to the music. 

“Oh so you’re pretty and you have rhythm?” you laughed. 

“Are you sure this is fine?” Akaashi asked again nervously as you peeled his shirt away, tossing it straight towards Bokuto this time who caught it without breaking eye contact. 

“As long as it's fine with you baby. I love company.” You came out from behind him placing your hand on his abs and walked around him. His hand rested on your hip and he walked with you as you both circled each other with your eyes locked on the other. He stopped when he was directly in Bokuto’s line of sight and pulled you into him, hooking his arm around your back. With his other hand, he placed two fingers at your collarbone, pushing you back as he trailed them down to your navel letting you fall back and hang from his arm. Bokuto was biting the crook of his finger as he stared at Akaashi suspending you. Kuroo, on the other hand, was staring at you darkly. His expression and posture were calm and composed but there was a storm behind his eyes that you could feel. It was like electricity was crackling through your body when you looked at him. 

You arched your way back up to Akaashi and grabbed his face in both hands before turning around and sliding down the front of his body and dragging your hands down his chest along the way behind you. His hands traveled up your arms and he locked his fingers into yours, pulling you back up. Keeping his fingers interlaced over yours, you ran your hands over the curves of your body as you threw your head back into his shoulder. Akaashi never skipped a beat moving his body with yours and you were surprised at how confident and fluid he was. 

“Bro, this is amazing.” Bokuto jabbed Kuroo with his elbow. 

“It’s definitely something.” Kuroo smirked. 

They both watched as you and Akaashi finished out the song that was playing. You both were breathless clinging onto each other when you finished. 

“That was fun, thank you.” Akaashi laughed. 

“You can come dance with me any time hon.” you smiled kissing his cheek. His cheeks flushed again and he beamed. 

“Akaaaaashi!” Bokuto stood up holding his arms out, scooping him up as he walked towards him. “How come you've never danced with me like that?” he pouted, pressing his forehead into his boyfriend’s as he sat him down. 

“You've never asked.” Akaashi giggled, pulling his shirt back on. 

“That was quite a performance, I definitely feel like I got what I paid for.” 

“I think we are going to head out, sorry Kuroo.” Akaashi was giggling trying to keep Bokuto from slipping his hands down the back of his pants. He finally shoved him off of him and walked up to you and held your hand in his. “I really did have a lot of fun, thank you so much.” 

You cupped his face and smiled, eyeing Bokuto as he came up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck. 

“And I’m sure you’re going to have even more fun when you get home. Bye Akaashi” you waved to both of them as he led Bokuto out the door. 

Now what? Those two were the only distraction you had from Kuroo. You could feel his icy gaze on you before you even turned around. 

“Well,” You started, making your way over to him and sitting in his lap and reaching for the champagne, “looks like it’s just us now. And you’ve still got thirty minutes left, want me to dance some more?”

“I’d prefer it if you stayed right here. I’ve seen enough dancing tonight.” He smirked. 

“You weren’t getting jealous were you?” You pouted. 

“Maybe a little.” He stuck his bottom lip out in response. You couldn’t help but stare at how perfect his lips were. If only you’d met him somewhere else, why did it have to be here?

“Bokuto didn’t seem jealous at all.” You laughed, trying to distract yourself from how bad you wanted to kiss him. 

“Oh he loved it. I’ve never seen him focus on anything that hard.” He joined you in laughter. 

“I like your friends, I miss them already.” 

He started twirling the ends of your hair between his fingers. 

“They’re pretty great guys, I think they liked you too. Maybe you should come hang out with us sometime. You really brought Akaashi out of his shell tonight.” 

There was that smirk again. His fingers trailed lightly down your back and you found yourself looking at his lips again. Two fingers tilted your chin up. “My eyes are up here sweetheart.” 

“I know.” You laughed nervously turning away from him. 

“Then why won’t you look at me? You’ve been avoiding it all night seems like.” 

“I have not.” You turned your head back to him, forcing yourself to look into his eyes. 

“Have too.” He answered smugly. 

“Have not.” You crossed your arms leaning slightly closer to him. 

“Have too.” He leaned in closer as well, barely ghosting his lips over yours. 

“We’re not supposed to do this, I’m working and you're a customer.” You said barely above a whisper. 

“I don’t know what your talking about, I’m not doing anything.” His voice was low and gravely as he squeezed your hip. 

You licked your lips and bit down on the bottom one. You could kiss him right now, no one would have to know. The cameras weren’t being watched and you knew it. All it would take is just a few centimeters for his lips to be on yours. But he pulled away, leaning back and resting the back of his head in his palms. 

“You think I’m a sleaze ball don’t you?” He laughed. 

“Well most men that come here are.” You huffed. 

“Nah I’m not like that, I just thought it would be fun to bring Akaashi. I like to think I’m not like most men.” 

“And just what makes you so special Kuroo Tetsurou?” 

“I didn’t rent this private room to talk about me, I want to hear about you.” He sat back up and wrapped an arm around your waist. 

“Well that’s something I don’t hear every day, what do you want to know?” You held a finger under his chin. 

“Everything.” He grabbed the hand that was supporting his chin and brought it up to his lips placing a chaste kiss on the back.

“Hmmm, that could take a while, and you’ve got about ten minutes left.” 

“How about over dinner then?” He never let go of your hand as he rested it on your thigh. 

“Are you asking your stripper on a date?”

“Is that against the rules?”

“I don’t think so, but it never usually works out.”

“Taking risks is how I got where I am today sweetheart.” 

“You’re very sure of yourself aren’t you?” You stood up putting a hand on your hip. 

“I like to think I have ambition.” He stood up as well, grabbing his jacket and throwing it over his shoulder. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a card and handed it to you. “ Here’s my number, if you want to accept my dinner offer.” 

You took it and looked it over. What a pretentious way to give someone your number, you thought. Then he slipped five neatly folded one hundred dollar bills into your hand he pulled from a money clip. 

“Is this a bribe for a date?” You laughed, tucking the money away. 

“Now you’re really making me sound like a sleaze.” He laughed. “Use it to buy something to wear for me, I’ll be back tomorrow night.” 

You placed a hand on his chest. “Well aren’t you generous? I’ll be looking forward to it.” 

He leaned down and ghosted his lips over the shell of your ear. “My favorite color is red by the way.” He walked out the door without another word.


End file.
